


The Ultimate Fruition of Himmler's Grand Plan!

by TheXenoRaptor



Category: Hearts of Iron (Video Game)
Genre: Fascism, Satire, The New Order: Last Days of Europe, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXenoRaptor/pseuds/TheXenoRaptor
Summary: After successful ending the world and himself in a nuclear armageddon, Himmler's Grand Plan, his truly FINAL solution, will finally come to fruition. From bunkers below the earth there emerges a pure, perfect race, who will spread to fill the great, empty world that the True Fuhrer Himmler has left them.Or at least that's the plan, anyway.(Satire)





	The Ultimate Fruition of Himmler's Grand Plan!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fiction is based on rather esoteric mod for Hearts of Iron 4 called The New Order: Last Days of Europe. I'll keep the summery short so that you can get to the story, but basically the Nazis won WWII, but only just barely, and now their empire is falling apart.
> 
> Heinrich Himmler is the de-facto total ruler of the SS-State of Burgundy, where he is plotting to end the world in nuclear hellfire because he believes that the German Reich has grown soft and corrupt. His plan to to build huge bunkers, put genetically pure Aryans in them, and then end the world to give those Aryans a new beginning.
> 
> What did you expect? He's Heinrich Himmler.
> 
> So this is a short story about what if he succeeds.
> 
> And, just so it's clear, I don't like Himmler, or his plan, or any Nazis at all anywhere. I am not glorifying them. I am SATIRIZING them. Because the only good Nazi is a humiliated one.
> 
> Anyway, on to the story!

The great steel door rose slowly, the long-unused metal groaning with the strain of movement, the Sun Cross Swastika rising menacingly above the two figures who stood inside the concrete bunker.

This was it. Year Zero. Himmler's final victory. May his soul be at peace with the Gods.

The two figures stepped out, into a light so bright that they had to squint. No one inside the bunker had seen the sun before.

It was magnificent.

Before them lay a desolated wasteland, cold wind whipping across it with a frigid vengeance. Blasted clean by the warheads of the American Union, the Empire of Japan, and the Old Reich.

The Old Reich. It made their hearts swell with emotion to think of it. It had been a failure; a failure with noble intentions, but a failure nonetheless.

But now, with Himmler's great gift, the world had been wiped clean of all the past failures. Of the Jews, of the Colored Apes, of all but the greatest Aryans, with blue eyes and blond hair.

And it was two of the Aryans that now strode forth into this new world. A world created for them.

One of them, a girl of perhaps 20, saw something in the moist dirt and leaned down to examine it.

A small green shoot, sprouting bravely from the soil, a single green leaf unfurled, basking in the noon-time sunlight.

"Look Adolf." The female said, gently fingering the leaf. "It is like us; new life in a dead world."

"So it is Greta." Said the male accompanying her. "And like that little shoot, we too will grow and expand. For we are one, great, indivisible race, and we shall spread across the new world, and we will create a new, global nation of perfect men and women! For the Reich, for the Fuhrer, for the Fatherla-"

Bullets tore through the pair's chests, riddling them with holes and turning them to mincemeat. They fell to the ground dead, their blood moistening the earth. A single drop landed on the little shoot's leaf, before rolling off and dripping onto the ground.

Another pair of humans emerged from hiding behind a fallen log, carrying ancient assault rifles.

The two scavengers approached casually, slinging their weapons onto their backs.

"See Marcel? I told you I heard a weird squeaking noise." The woman said, bending down next to the dead female and beginning to rifle through her pockets.

"Oh, give me a break Bella." The man said, exasperated. He began to untie the dead male's shoelaces. "I have to give it to you though, my husband's going to love these. Looks like they'll fit him perfectly."

"Hmm." The woman pulled a lighter from the female Aryan's pocket. "Well, I got something to light the lamps at the camp's synagogue with, so that's something." She briefly reached up and touched the Star of David than hung around her neck. She looked at the female's well-shone shoes. "But you're right, I think I'll take these too."

When they were finished, they began jogging away, back towards their encampment. "Come on." The woman beckoned the man to run faster. "If we get the others quick enough, we might be able to catch rest of those inbred weirdoes when they leave the bunker!"


End file.
